1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer of heat in electronic systems. In particular the invention relates to a memory module, a circuit board, a computer system and a heat transfer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For computer systems, for example server, desktops or laptops an ongoing trend towards compact design with expanded memory capacity is recognized. This and the always increasing clock-rates of memory lead to increased waste heat of computer systems. Already the maximum amount of memory of a computer system is limited by thermal conditions in some applications. Therefore a need for concepts for cooling exists.